Tiger Heat
by GravityNeko
Summary: Karina Lyle has begun to accept her unsteady feelings for her comrade, Kotetsu Kaburagi aka Wild Tiger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiger & Bunny.

A/N: Decided to write a fan fic after all this time. Maybe this will be long maybe a one shot.. don't know as of this moment. Hopefully since I have a two week break I can start my gravitation fic again…Enjoy!

Karina Lyle kneaded her left hand within her right nervously. Being in such close proximity to him made her positively nervous. She swallowed heavily and forced herself to breath normally. She lifted her eyes, watching the man beside her throw back a beer. She ran her hand through her golden hair and focused her blue eyes once more on her juice.

How she had wound up in this situation she would never figure out!

She was alone. Incredibly alone with _him_.

Karina leaned forward reaching for her scan of juice, almost knocking it over as her fingers visibly trembled.

"Oi, Karina-chan…" Tiger called out, setting his beer down.

She jerked out of her nervous stupor and knocked over the juice. Karina yelped. "Oh, damn..." She muttered and reached for a napkin to mop up the spilled juice with one hand , up righting the can with the other one.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." She began to sweat bullets.

Her heart began to pound wildly. She felt as if it was going to burst through her chest.

He peered at her with a look of concern glossing over his face.

"Are you sure?"

No..No she wasn't fine. Her hands were trembling, her heart was rapidly speeding up, and she swore she could feel her face getting red. She instinctively moved to touch her cheek but restrained herself.

It was weird. She didn't know how to control how she felt. Didn't know what to do. Being so close to him. So near him was thrilling, intoxicating, and nerve-wrecking—all at the same time! Inwardly, Karina knew she was being ridiculous…she knew at the same time that how she felt was very real. She was absolutely in love with the man next to her! There was no doubt in her mind about that.

Yet, she often worried.

Her classmate told her it wasn't love. That Karina couldn't be in love.

She worried. Not about whether that was true or not. She worried about what people would say. What would be their reaction? She was well aware of the years separating her and Wild Tiger.

No, not Wild Tiger.

Kotetsu.

Kotetsu Kaburagi.

Her faced seemed to burn hotter.

Kotetsu was vastly older than she was; she'd be the first to admit it. He was well into his late 30s and she only sixteen. He had been married before and had a daughter from that marriage. A daughter. She gnawed on her bottom lip. People would be the first to point that out. They would use it as a way to talk her out of it. Her friends would be shocked. They probably assumed she had fallen for a boy her age. They would have never have guessed that she had fallen for an older man. And fallen hard.

A warm feeling settled over her hand and Karina opened her eyes, staring into the eyes of her companion. His forehead was pressed against hers. She jumped back, startled at the proximity. He had been so incredibly close and she hadn't even noticed!

"You looked warm." Kotetsu explained, settling back.

"I'm-I'm fine." She stammered.

"You don't look fine." He countered. "Do you need something more to drink?"

She shook her head. "No thank you."

He frowned. "If you're sure."

She nodded.

He leaned back, reaching for the microphone that was on the table. "Well, I think I'll get started." He leaned forward to punch in the code.

Karina watched him move.

What was wrong with her! Was she really in love! Did one behave so foolishly like this? Why? She began to doubt herself. Why did she love him? He was clumsy and childish and reckless. She didn't quite know what she saw in him!

Her eyes drifted up towards him as he began to belt out an unfamiliar tune.

He stood proud hollering into the microphone. Karina watched the way his body moved, noticed how the light seemed to reflect stunningly in his light golden eyes, and his strong hand with long fingers tapped against his thigh.

Oh, who was she kidding? She loved him. Loved him so deeply it hurt—and he was none the wiser to her feelings. Yes, he was childish, but at the same time, he was sweet and endearing, compassionate and concerned, loyal and strong. His manner of dress was unique. He always wore dark green pants with a shirt that resembled a golfing one. A matching hat always perched atop his medium brown hair. His neatly trimmed goatee would be the only thing she didn't like, but Karina admitted she had learned to tolerate it over time.

The question was how would she tell him and _would _she tell him at all.

She set back, pursing her lips.

His voice was very nice to listen to as well. It had a deep rumbling melodious tone to it. He closed her eyes, listening to his voice raise and lower as he sang. She couldn't quite pinpoint the song he'd chosen but that didn't quite matter to her. She just loved listening to him.

He wasn't bad looking at all, she supposed. For a man his age that is. He might even be considered handsome. Karina could only imagine what he had looked like in his youth.

"You look happy." A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Do I?" She announced calmly. "I was just thinking how nice it's going to be getting away from you for two weeks."

_Why had she said that? _

Karina got up from her seat.

"Oi!" He hollered after her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked back opening the door.

"You figure it out." She said in a dead-pain voice.

"What did I do?"

He followed her out of the room.

"Oi. Karina-chan."

"Be quiet! And quit following me."

_What was wrong with her! _Her mind practically screamed. _Is this how you treat the one you love?_

Karina couldn't help but inwardly beat herself up for her comments. Inside she thought the world of him, and her feelings had been pure, true and unfettered. Yet, when she opened her mouth all that seemed to come out was attitude.

"Oi! Wait a second." He called out.

_Why wouldn't he take a hint? Why wouldn't he leave her be?_

DONE! Well, that's just part of it. Not sure I got the character right…but I hope I did them justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Karina lay back, basking in the sun that beat down upon the sandy white beaches of Meridian City; a vacation spot two hours away from Sternbild. She watched as swim clad vacationers lounged on large beach towels under umbrellas and ate lunch from meticulously prepared baskets. Others were splashing and running into the surf, getting drenched from head to toe. Down the beach, she could spot others purchasing food from beachside venders. The smells wafted through the air.

She slid her sunglasses off her face slightly, rolling on to her side. This was nice…two weeks without any hero type work… She thought and slipped them back on. Her hand reached up to pull at the strap of her salmon colored bikini top.

When she had first began to pack for her trip after that unfortunate hour in the karaoke cafe, Karina noticed that she had not a single bathing suit to take with her on her break. The suit she had picked had been hanging on a rack all by itself. It was salmon pink with white polka dots. She just knew she had to have it when she first laid eyes on it.

Her mind drifted back to the karaoke café. The image of Wild Tiger smiling care freely, offering the microphone several times to her during his performance

"_Oi, Karina-chan…" He softly cajoled, hanging the microphone over her. "Stage fright?"_

"_Of course not! Who do you think I am? I'm Blue Rose!" she said haughtily. "Ameutur."_

_Kotetsu grinned._

"_There's the Blue Rose I know."_

Karina frowned, angry with herself for thinking of him. Why was he such a fool?

_"Oi, Karina-chan…Wait a second..."_

She smiled smugly at the image.

"_Karina-chan…Karina-chan…"_

"Oi, Karina-chan."

She rolled over pressing her face into her towel. "Be quiet, you incredibly annoying fool…" She muttered.

"Annoying? Fool?" The dream Kotetsu intoned.

"Yes, fool…" She turned over and cast her eyes upward.

The man she thought had been in her own head was standing over her with a cheesy look on his face, a beach ball tucked under his left arm.

"what-what are you doing here?"

He just couldn't be real!

Kotetsu straightened up and grinned at her, shifting the beach ball between both hands. He was wearing baggy green trunks—how _original_—with his feet clad in black rubber sandals. He was finely tanned and his stomach was surprisingly well defined for a man of his age.

"What?" He asked looking himself over. "something wrong?"

Karina shook herself out of her own reverie, God, had she been any more obvious. If she had kept looking a moment more she was sure her feelings would have become evident in that moment.

"No." She yanked off her sunglasses. "I said, what-are-you-doing-here?"

"Now, Karina-chan..."

"Tou-san!" a young voice broke into the conversation.

Karina watched as young girl came up beside Kotetsu, hands perched on her hips. "Ne, Tou-san." She complained. "I can't leave you here for one moment can I. You were supposed to come back and here I find you hitting on some girl like a perverted old man."

Her comrade turned around. "Now, now, Kaede...I was coming right back. I just saw someone I knew."

"And how _would_ you know her?" Kaede looked at Karina suspiciously. "She doesn't look any older than me." She looked her father dead in the eye. "Pervert." The young girl then stormed off, snatching the ball from him.

Kotetsu looked after his daughter, quite lost. "Kaede..." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That girl..."

He turned back to Karina and gave a small, embarrassed smile. "That was my daughter…"

"I figured."

Karina pursed her lips.

This was one of the obstacles that was so blatantly obvious. It was as if the heavens were trying to send her a message.

"I know how old he is…" She muttered clenching her fist. "It doesn't matter."

Kotetsu looked at her curiously. "Eh? Karina-chan, did you say something."

Karina looked up at him annoyed.

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Why are you here, Tiger?"

"Oi. Keep that down." Kotetsu protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Kotetsu."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I'm here with my daughter Kaede as you can see…" He reached up and scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's been awhile since I've spent real time with her; what with me being a hero and all. She's really begun to hold it against me. For letting her down time and time again." Kotetsu sighed, giving a rueful smile.

Karina glanced up at him through the dark-shaded lenses. He was smiling that brilliant smile of his that gave him the earnest look of a child. Like a little boy.

Strangely, though, this would not be considered an insult. Kotetsu had a light-heartedness about himself. He behaved like a child; constantly amazed by the slightest things and unceasingly naïve. His feelings and his actions were honest. Pure. This was one of the things she had come to love about him.

"-rina-chan…Karina-chan…" His voice broke into her conscious.

She jerked her head up, snapping out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be going. Kaede will be angry if I make her wait. It was nice seeing you." He then took off down the beach without as much as a backwards glance.

The young heroine watched him disappear out of sight and released a heavy breath.

God, she was hopeless.

_Hopeless in love eh… _ A voice said within her head.

"Be quiet…" She reached down to grab her can of juice and took a long, slow drink. "I know..I know…"

Karina made her way into the dining area. She was told the food in the resutratunt was to die for—and instead of wasting away in her room, drowing in her dilemas, she decided to treat herself to a nice meal.

She made her way through the throng of tables and was seated at a table in the farthest corner of the restaurant. The waiter gave her a menu and instructed her to _signal when she was ready_. She flipped through it carefully, taking in all the delicious sounding choices. She wasn't sure what she was going to get; it all sounded too good.

After perusing the menu for a good minute, she finally decided to try the lobster. Her sponsor was paying for this after all so why not. She raised her hand to signal for the waiter. The man arrived at her table and promptly left after taking her order.

She reached for the glass of ice water as she watched him leave. The crystal champagne flute suspended between her fingers tips as she raised the glass to her lips. Karina took in the cool and crisp water, feeling the frigid ice brush over her tongue. She set the glass back down afterwards, stared into the water and watched the ice cubes bump against each other.

_I thought this was going to be a vacation…a nice break for me….Then HE shows up. He's like a bad luck black cat…_ She gritted her teeth in frustration.

Karina watched the people around her. The room was practically bursting with all the positive emotions these people were generating. They talked amongst themselves, laughed, smiled, made psychical contact as well as eye contact. These people around her seemed so happy, basking in the presence of their companions. It was in observing them that she felt the overwhelming depressive feeling of loneliness. She cast her eyes downward. It _would_ be nice to have someone to share this vacation with; someone who she could talk to and enjoy the scenery with. She sighed, running her fingers down the side of her glass. However, there was no one like that now.

She was served her meal with a basket of bread sticks. Karina spent most of the time picking at it, feeling too confused to be truly hungry. She left early without informing the waitstaff and retreated to her room.

The young hero immediately flopped down on her bed upon entering the room. She let her sandals drop to the floor and curled herself up into a fetal position. Tears began to fall from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Tiger-san…" _Damn him._

Why was he constantly in her heart? _Damn him._

_Damn him. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thought I'd handle Kotetsu's side a bit, cause he's gotta be wondering what's up with Blue Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kotetsu Kaburagi sat with his daughter, watching as she ate her noodles.

Kaede sat on the patio chair with her feet swinging back and forth.

"Oi, Tou-san…" She prodded, after she had finished her bowl. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ah, nothing, Kaede. Papa's just preoccupied."

"You wouldn't be thinking of that young girl would you?" Kaede gave her father a disapproving look.

He laughed nervously. "What are you talking about, Kaede? You sure have an imagination on you." His hand came to rest on top of her head.

Kaede shrugged it off, irritated. "Stop avoiding the subject. You can't fool me. And stop treating me like I'm a child."

She thrust her bowl aside and began to slurp her cola from a straw. When she was done, she pushed it easily aside as she had the bowl, staring her father down. "You're despicable. My father is such a pervert."

Kotetsu sighed. What could he do? He couldn't very well tell his daughter that he did know Karina. In order to reveal that, he would have to disclose his own secret to her. One he had been hiding from his daughter for all her life. What was a father to do?

People would say he was a fool to endure his daughter's insults, but he didn't care. He loved Kaede dearly and only wished for her happiness. He wanted dearly to protect her from those who would do her harm. Exposing her to his secret would only increase those threats.

"Do you want to go anywhere after this?" He asked eager to change the subject.

"I want to go home." She stood up suddenly, preparing to leave the table.

"But, Kaede..."

His daughter walked away without a backward glance, exiting the noodle shack and proceeding down the beach.

Wild Tiger heaved a frustrated groan.

_Dear, what should I do? She's growing up so fast. I just want to protect her… But how can I tell her about Blue Rose._

After he was finished with his food, he called for the waitress, handed her the money and left promptly after. He trekked down the beach, intending to find his daughter and hoping she wasn't too far away. His hands were tucked into his trunk pockets, walking with bowed legs with sandal-clad feet shuffling in the hot sand.

Kotetsu had not gone straight back to the hotel, but had instead spent time, strolling down the beach and watching the tourists. When he had finally decided to return, he was beat red and sweating profusely, his skin starting to blister from sunburns. He stopped in front of the hotel, gazing up at the tiered balconies that hung over the beach front. The hero squinted his eyes trying to distinguish them from each other. He scoffed, as if that was possible.

He kicked sand up with his sandal and sauntered into the hotel lobby, bow-legged. _I need to find Blue Rose…but I don't know where she is. _He stopped at the shop within the hotel and stared through the glass at a particularly beautiful necklace. It was made out of seashells; a string of ten in all. The shells ranged from large to small based upon their place on the necklace. He contemplated on whether to buy it for a moment then walked into the store. The store was a mishmash of comestibles, shot glasses, postcards, t-shirts, seashells and oddly enough costume jewelry.

A girl with blond hair situated behind the counter looked up from her magazine. "Yes, Sir." She answered brightly when she saw him enter.

"Eh…" He shuffled around and scratched his head.

"Yes?" She leaned forward, eyes wide with anticipation.

"I'd uh…like that necklace over there. How much is it?"

The cashier looked over to wear he was pointing. "The seashell necklace? A nice choice." She smiled. "A sweetheart perhaps?" the girl inquired nosily.

"Well…" Kotetsu shuffled his feet.

"I'm sorry." She walked over to the stand and retrieved it. "I can be a bit of busy body. People say it's one of my bad traits."

Kotetsu scowled inwardly. Why had he behaved the way he did? He was buying the necklace for Kaede. So why did he feel so nervous?

"It's for my daughter."

"Oh. I'm sure she'll love it."

He could have sworn her voice carried a bit of disappointment. Nosey indeed.

"That will be seven dollars in total." The cashier announced as she reached under the counter for paper and began to wrap the seashell necklace.

As he was about to extract the needed bills from his wallet, another item caught his eyes. It was resting at the far side of the store, its blue coating sparkling. "Hold on." He crossed over to the shelf to examine it. It was a blue broach in the shape of a flower. A rose to be specific.

An image of his colleague flashed in his mind.

He plucked the broach from the shelf which was nestled in a small black jewelry case. Kotetsu stared at it for a brief moment.

"Sir?" The girl's voice broke into his thought.

He looked up from the item.

"Do you still want the necklace?"

The man looked back at the item in his hand. He pursed his lips and clenched the box within his fist. Making up his mind, he stalked back to the counter and placed the broach upon it.

"I'll take this too."

"All right."

He watched her ring up the last item, surprised she hadn't said anything. Why was he buying this anyway?

Of course, the answer was obvious. It hadn't even been necessary to ask the question.

"Karina-chan.." He mumbled.

"Pardon?'

"Nothing." He reached back into his wallet once more. "How much?"

She began to bag the two items. "Twenty-seven dollars and thirteen cents."

He extracted the needed bills and change, handing it over to her. The girl handed over the paper bag, accepting the change in place of it.

Kotetsu tightly grasped the bag as he turned to leave.

"Have a nice day, Sir." She called out after him.

The girl watched as the man waved and continued out of the shop. She leaned across the counter, smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: well that wasn't long..but it seemed an appropriate place to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I started this chapter soon after posting three…I got so excited when writing this. …**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Karina entered into the Hero's lounge within the Hero TV building. She set her bag down and looked around, suddenly embraced from behind. "Karina-chan.." Fire Emblem's voice sounded in her ear.

She shook him off her. "Let go." She grumbled.

"Ooo, you're in a tizzy aren't you?" He stood back, giving her a quizzical look. "I wonder why. Did you perhaps see Tiger-san."

"What are you insinuating?" She blurted out.

He tapped her forehead with his index finger. "Don't play dumb."

"I have NO idea what you're talking about. You're babbling nonsense."

He stepped back with a frown upon his face, folding his arms over his chest. "You're a bad liar, Karina-chan. You should be more honest with yourself."

"You're annoying." She glared at him. "I do not like Wild Tiger. I stress **do not**."

"Oh, he's here."

Karina froze in place, checking over shoulder. She didn't see anyone.

"See, I knew it."

"That was a dirty trick."

Fire Emblem flashed a smug smile. "Yes. But that proves it."

Blue Rose walked briskly over to the small fridge and plucked out a cola out of the fridge. She tapped her foot irately as she cracked open the can. _How dare he? He had me look like a fool? As if I haven't gotten it bad enough, I have to worry about Tiger hearing me! _

He's another one that irritates me. He acts as if he doesn't know I'm alive. He's so damn dense! I'm just as much as a woman as any other!

Realizing she still held the can, she threw back the cola, taking a long drink

"Oh, Mr. Tiger. It's nice to see you."

Furious upon hearing this, Karina twisted back around. "I won't fall for that again."

She blanched upon seeing Kotetsu actually in the doorway. He had stopped in his tracks with a small smile on his face.

"Karina-chan." He walked forward briskly.

Her heart started to thump in her chest wildly.

"Good, you're here. I tried to find you at the beach but couldn't. I've been wanting to give you this." He reached into his pants pocket, pulled a small box, and thrust it at her. "Here."

She could feel herself turning bright red. _What is this? Wild Tiger is giving me a present. This is…weird…why is he doing this? _

Karina stared at it for a moment, hesitant to take the offered gift.

Tiger looked so earnest, as he stared back at her. She could see him looking worried after a while. He began to take the item back, looking both crestfallen and confused.

Her heart heaved heavily.

_Damn it. I've hurt him. _She looked down at the gift. _I liked him…love him. I should be happy about this._

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't think."

"No!" She exclaimed suddenly, reaching for it. "It was nice of you..." She blushed, suddenly feeling awful.

_Did I look any more desperate!_

Tiger gave a look of relief. "That's good. I thought maybe I had upset you."

_Don't. _Karina thought. _I'm the awful one._

He extended the box to her once more and she took hold on it, practically clutching it to her chest.

"No**...**" The young heroine composed herself. "You were very thoughtful. You didn't have to do something like this."

He grinned.

"I felt…I wanted to." Tiger explained.

_He wanted to? _She couldn't help but feel elation at this line.

"I don't particularly understand it myself. Take a look."

She tentatively opened the box and got the surprise of her life. In it, settled a broach in the shape of a blue rose.

"I thought it suited you." He explained, scratching the back of his head.

Karina stared at it for the longest of time.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Dragon Kid whispered to Fire Emblem.<p>

She and the other super heroes had entered the longue and were watching the scene unfold. They remained baffled.

"A miracle." Emblem responded with a sigh.

"You're kidding, right?" Origami Cyclone interjected.

"Hmm?"

"Since when?" Rock Bison questioned. "Did you know about this?"

"You're all as dense as he is." The other stated, walking off a ways.

The heroes followed him.

Sky High looked surprised. "Wait. HE doesn't know?"

"As I said…he's dense…stupid old man. He's hopeless. Anyone can see she's in love. Well except for you." He glared at the rest of them.

"That doesn't make sense. He can be such a fool. Not to mention he's way older than her?" Dragon Kid pointed. "He's old enough to be her father or something."

"Love knows no age, Dragon-chan." Emblem said

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Karina traced a finger over the flowers petals. "It's really beautiful."<p>

Kotetsu took a step back.

"Good. It really does suit you." He stretched out his hands and offered, "Would you like me to pin it on you?"

She hesitated then said, "No. that's all right." Karina began to back off, clutching it to her chest even more.

"It's beautiful." She repeated. "Thank you." The girl turned on her heal and hurried out of the room.

Kotetsu watched after her dumbfounded. " Did I do something wrong?" He muttered. _She seemed happy enough though. _Maybe he was reading the situation wrong too much.

A voice broke into his thoughts, "That went well, hmm?"

Tiger turned around, staring into the face of his comrade, Fire Emblem. "I guess. I still can't help but think I did something wrong."

Blue Rose finally made her way to her dressing room. She closed the door behind her hastily, opening her clenched hands to reveal the treasure within. Inwardly, she knew he had gotten her this broach unconsciously and that he wasn't privy to her feelings. He was so clueless after all.

"You idiot…"

'You have to tell him.' Her mind urged her. 'You're close to bursting aren't you? If you don't tell him…you won't ever. You know this.'

"I know. But…what if he rejects me?" Karina murmured, her heart feeling heavier.

'Would you rather know that truth, than to wallow eternally in your feelings? Never being able^,^ to break free of them.'

"I can't."

'Can't or won't. Why are you so desperate to take these feelings to the grave?'

"I'm scared. I'm scared to tell him, because I love him so much. He's so clueless." At this point she had started crying. "He's such a stupid man…"

'There that wasn't so bad…was it…'

"Tiger-san…" She collapsed onto her knees.

"Blue Rose?" a male voice queried.

Karina froze.

* * *

><p>AN: Heh..so evil…looks like this is gonna be wrapped up sooner than I thought..i couldn't drag it on forever. I know not all the characters are Japanese but some things sounded more natural with the honorifics…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I'm back folks… This gives me some purpose while I can't find a job—and I very much enjoy writing. If you also read my Gravitation fan fics expect that to be updated in the future. As for my Star Wars fan fiction, Part 3 has me stumped. I will also be continuing my Vampire Bund fic, Forbidden.**

** *coughs* So without further ado, please enjoy the 5th chapter for….Tiger Heat.**

**Chapter 5**

Karina gazed up in horror, mouth hanging wide open, at the presence standing just inside the door.

Barnaby was looking at Blue Rose from his position, hand still on the knob. His blue gaze penetrated the atmosphere through the eyewear lenses. He closed it quietly behind him and remained still.

She started: "How mu-?"

"Do you plan on telling him?" He interjected straight to the point.

The truth hit Karina like a sledgehammer to the chest, almost as if to knock the air out of her. She searched for the words. Her mouth opened and closed several times with her eyes wavering uncertainly.

"Or do you plan on remaining silent?" She watched as he proceeded to walk towards her. "I don't really care if you do or don't, but I can't have it effecting him." He crossed his arms over his chest. "He's dead-brained enough without distractions—and isn't too bright in general. He's not going to know how you feel if you don't tell him. He's just going to continue his cluelessness and his attempt to appease you. He'll try to figure out what's wrong, to make you feel better, because that's just how he is."

"I can't," she denied vehemently.

"Can't or won't?"

"He's older than me." Karina pointed out.

"If you insist on him being too old for you, then your feelings aren't as genuine as you think, and you'd be better off not telling him." Barnaby said simply.

"That's not true." She denied, tears springing to her eyes. "My feelings are not light."

He raised his brows.

"Prove it then…Because until you do face up to it, I won't be able to deal with him." He began to walk off, sighing in exasperation.

"I-I will!" She shouted, getting up.

The door closed behind the man and Karina just glared at the door.

**.**

"Who on earth does he think he is?!" She muttered, making her way down the street. "_'Because if you don't face up to it, then I won't be able to deal with him_.' Why is it my problem if he's unable to contain that lame-brained partner of his?" She huffed irately, her purse pinned under her arm.

Barnaby had relatively kept to himself, so it was odd that he showed interested in anyone else's dilemmas. No it wasn't, she amended. Barnaby Brooks Jr. was all almost Hero points, and it was clear he found Wild Tiger to be nothing more than a nuisance. He only tolerated the older hero because he had no choice.

So it was no wonder he had voiced his opinion on the subject of her love life. Especially since the fool, Wild Tiger was involved. Brooks was unhappy with Tiger's regular failings, so it was obvious he found her love life distressing to his entire job.

In other words, Karina could blame Barnaby's intrusiveness and his uncalled for attitude on nobody than Wild Tiger himself.

_Argh! Even now I can't get him out of my head._

Karina stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, willing herself, and turned to face the large store window of a young miss boutique. She spied a pretty blue dress in the store window. She smiled to herself and went in.

Maybe a shopping was just what she needed!

She approached the nearest sales clerk and inquired on the dress in the window. The lady showed it to her then took it behind the counter. Karina informed the woman she would be browsing further and the sales clerk told her to take her time.

Good. Time was what she needed.

She walked through the shop, looking at the items that lined the shelves and hung from hangers and stands. She chose to accessorize with her dress. She chose a white silk scarf, a silver charm bracelet, a pair of blue stone earrings. She spotted a pair of shoes in the corner, but a quick look into her purse; she found she didn't have enough money for them.

"Oh, well. Next time." T

Karina took her purchases to the counter and the woman brought forth the blue dress. She rang up the items and Karina took out the necessary money and promptly paid for it. She headed out of the store with her purchase.

Still, she couldn't dispel this odd feeling that gnawed at her. Oh, she knew what it was, but she was far too much in a good mood to let it spoil it for her! Her issue with Wild Tiger would just have to wait.

Her cell phone rang and she stopped to dig in her purse to find it. She located it and hit the talk button before it could go into voice. "Karina." She answered.

"Karina?" Her mother's voice came loud and clear. "Oh, thank god I found you. The station has been trying to get a hold of you for an hour. Is your band working?"

Karina raised her wrist and checked it. She tapped the button and the lights flashed. "It's working fine, Mom."

That was odd.

"Well, I suggest you get to Hero TV right away."

"What's going on?"

"I can't say, but it should be on TV."

"Right." She sighed. "Bye, Mom."

"Take care."

She pushed the END button and shoved her cell back in her purse. She looked once more at her wrist band, wondering why it hadn't gone off. It didn't matter. What mattered is she was going to be late!

Karina picked up the pace toward the nearest tram depot.

She was going to have her butt royally chewed out for this; she knew it! And it wasn't even her fault!

"Why me?" She murmured.

**.**

When Karina arrived at her the station, the station was swarming. Everyone was obviously in an uproar about some crime that was being committed.

"Must be serious." She murmured then flashed her ID as she went through the security check.

She took the elevator up to the Hero's floor and immediately went to the locker-room to fetch her costume. She quickly changed from her normal street clothes into it, holstering her pistols. Karina stood in front of the mirror; hands poised on her hips, and assessed herself.

"I'm ready." She said to her image. "It's time for Blue Rose to put those criminals' crimes on hold."

**.**

"Blast it…"Blue Rose hollered as the car swerved, barely missing the burning beam. Yet, again she was denied her moment in the spot light. Oh, well this moment was no time for her catch phrase.

What she and the rest of the heroes had been called in for was a search and rescue operation, much like the one when the bomb was found in the new building.

"HELP!" a woman's voice hollered from fifty floors above. "My baby…I have a baby."

Blue Rose whipped her head up, spotting the mother standing in the window, her baby tucked against her. Smoke was billowing behind her and fire licked at her back. The woman was trapped.

Suddenly, the sound of jetpacks roared overhead and Blue Rose watched as Sky High jetted up the window the woman was poised in. "Don't be afraid, Madam. Sky High is here!" He announced with a flourish to his heroic timbre.

"Please, take my baby," the woman pleaded. "I've got two more kids inside."

"That's not necessary, Madam. Come with me, we'll rescue your children."

She looked about uncertainly.

"There is no time." Sky High got closer and hauled the woman up into his arm's bridal-style.

"But, my children…."

"Don't fear!"

Blue Rose knew what she had to do when she heard this news; she rushed headlong into the building, but the heat from the kept her at bay. She stood still for a moment raising her arms at against the flames and smoke in hesitation. No. She shook her head. Blue Rose didn't back down, not when there were innocent civilians' lives at stake.

"I'm coming!"

**.**

**.**

**I know that was short for such a long wait. But I hope you enjoyed it none the less.**


End file.
